Don't remember me (Dude That's My Ghost)
by Marialucy1999
Summary: First fic of Dude that's my ghost Fanfic There were too much Billy x Spencer fic So I make something different This is friend relationship not yaoi relationship okay Sorry for wrong grammars Warning: A little angst so if you have tissue you'll need if this one is angsty enough to make you sad.A little bit OOC-NESS.


First fic of Dude that's my ghost Fanfic  
There were too much Billy x Spencer fic  
So I make something different  
This is friend relationship not yaoi relationship okay

Sorry wrong grammars

Warning: A little angst so if you have tissue you'll need if this one is angsty enough to make you sad.A little bit OOC-NESS.

Jonah Tyler Taylor Pov

"Hello everybody I will sing my new song that I dedicated to someone" I said they scream excitedly. When the music started everybody went silent

Year ago (JTT his 8 Years old here)

_I was loner. I don't have any friends. Lots of bullies kept insulting for having a girly voice but I get used to it_

_"Hey girly, men up will ya" the bully said and he laugh and kept beating me again_

_"Hey Stop that!" Someone shouted, I look at the guy who wears a red and white t-shirt, he has brown hair and black orb eyes_

_"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it" The bully said angrily. The brown looks kinda nervous, when the bully walk closer to him the browned haired boy hit the bully on the crotch, The bully hissed in pain. The boy quickly took my hand and said_

_"Let's run!"_

_"O-Okay" I stuttered and we ran as fast as we can_

_**'Do you remember the day I first met you  
I was the person in despair and you were my savior'**_

_"*Sigh* we lost him" He panted catchin his breath_

_"W-Why did you help me" I said also catching my breath from the run fest_

_He looks at me and smiled awkwardly_

_"Well I don't really know but... You don't deserve to be beaten by anyone" He said_

_I was shocked nobody ever say that to me before so I smiled a little bit_

_"Thank you...Hey what's your name by the way" I said_

_"Spencer Wright"_

_**'When I'm always treated badly  
You were there to save me from it'**_

_"What about you" He said_

_"Justin Tyler Taylor"_

_"Can I call you JTT for short" Spencer said awkwardly. I laugh a little_

_"Sure I won't mind"_

_"Great!"_

_**'In our first meeting  
You already treat me as a friend'**_

_Spencer and I have been friends since that day. We play video games together. Watch scary movies together and everything what friends do_

"_Hey what do you want to be when you grow up" I said to him_

_"Well I wanted to become big-time movie director!" He said Happily_

_"What about you?" He said_

_"Uhmmm...I wanted to become...a singer" I said quietly at the last part_

_"Yeah but...I don't think it will never come true" I said sadly_

_"Why do you say that?"_  
_He said giving me a serious look_

_"I don't have the confident and also if I turned to a singer maybe my classmate will insult because I'm a laughing-" I was cut off_

_"Dude don't let yourself down. If you want to become a singer you can be a singer, Don't let people judge you for who you are now" He said._

_**'When I felt down  
You always support me  
And that make me happy'**_

_"Thanks bro" I said and we bro-fist_

_"Hey what are friends are for"_

_**'But one day something happened'**_

_I was going to downstairs when someone grabbed my collar shirt_

_"Hey girly where's my lunch I'm starving" The bully said Still holding my collar shirt up the air_

_"I don't have any now let me go!" I shouted trying to escape_

_He smirked and said_

_"Okay then" He said and drop me. I remember that I was at the stairs so I closed my eyes tightly and felt myself rolling down...but i don't feel pain just something warm holding me tightly. When the rolling stops I opened my eyes and saw something horrifying. I saw him unconscious blood trickling at his head and small cuts and bruises all over his body_

_"SPENCER!"_

_**'You were almost critical condition  
But you survived'**_

_I was at your Hospital bed. The nurse let me in. When I look at you. I saw you with lots of bandages covering your fore head and for the cuts and bruises all over your body. I walk closer to you. I grab your hand and hold it tightly and cried. It was all my fault it should have been me_

_While I was crying I heard a small growl_

_**'When you open your eyes  
I was happy that you were alright'**_

_"Spencer!" I said happily and hugged you not too tightly because it will hurt you_

_'You just look at me_  
_and said something that change my life forever'_

_"Who are you?"_

_The doctor said that he has a Permanent Selective Amnesia. He only remember his family that's all. Spencer's parent insist me to visit Spencer so we can be closed again but I kindly said 'no' and walk away not looking at there reaction._

_My parents wanted me to transfer school because of what happened. I agreed to them_

_'And the Next day I move out_  
_Because I don't what it to happen again to you_  
_Years had passed I was different.'_

_I turned to a singer because of a video I made on Metube .It was a total hit on Metube and I was shocked that I got a record from it.I changed my first name into Jonah but better known as JTT.I have lots fans now. My voice still a little high-pitched but they still like my songs. I have lots of friends but I still remember you. I will remember the day I first met you. That warm small hand that grabbed my cold pale hand as we ran. without falling over without letting go...together_

_**'don't remember what happened  
Don't remember the bad times,  
Don't remember me  
Don't remember me'  
**_

After the song is finished everybody screamed Happily and some cried. I smile a little bit. When I looked at the crowds My eyes widens. I saw you at the crowds you were not like the other people who screamed like fan girls. But I don't care. The truth is the song is not complete. so I whispered it but everyone will never going to hear it

_**'But I wish we can be friends again at the near future'**_

_"*giggle* Come on! let's race" A browned haired boy said while running_

_"Okay!" The other boy said and ran as well_

_The two kids laugh while running_

_until it turns into an echo that left behind to the past_

**What do you guys think?**  
**I was inspired by some sad mangas I read (Like Hybrid child)**  
**This two pair I was inspired by drawing of JTT and Spencer together Ha ha XD**  
**The song thing I actually made it myself but it's like poet right?**  
**I'm sorry that I'm not good at english it's my second language**

**Don't steal this**  
**I don't own the characters and the show**

**I already put this on Quotev and DA**


End file.
